


不眠之人 5.5章(番外篇)

by yuu_ruirei



Series: 不眠之人 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_ruirei/pseuds/yuu_ruirei
Summary: 寫後感:地水的感情戲直接寫成番外篇就對了雖然跟主劇情還是有點掛鉤但重點直接寫成地水兩人真正意味上的合謀比較好<-文長和結構也比較好控制呢~預告一下後面的都是虛風線了想看地水的話,大概要下次開文再見了(揮手)AO3 ver 追記:番外可能還會再有所以試着不把它的話數連到主劇情篇章之中





	不眠之人 5.5章(番外篇)

_“Yen Sid_ _大人,您所說的意思是…?這世界快要…重新結合?”_

_為世界的命運而擔憂的魔法使已經把他所預視到的未來告知兩個光之守護者。_

 

_“_ _正因如此,當務之急是修繕世界之壁和確保。這也將會是交予各位光之守護者的新的使命。”老人平靜地說道。_

 

_“_ _我們明白了。可是,關於Ven無意識昏睡的情況…我們該怎麼辦才好?”_

 

_“Ventus_ _的話…應該是受到曾經跟他連在一起的Sora的影響也說不定,所以…_

.

.

.

.

.

在神秘之塔螺旋的梯間,年輕的男女正在緩慢地往下行走。越過異色空間中飄浮的星雲,即將再度踏上漫長旅途的二人沒想到他們這次旅程的目的是完成作為鍵刃大師的使命。

 

“Aqua,我想要守護Ven。所以…” “想把他藏到安全的地方嗎?”

想把Ven的行蹤隱藏起來的念頭不約而同地在二人的腦中閃過,然而二人也沒有能把此順利執行的自信和把握。

 

Ven的來歷成為了兩人的共同秘密,不論是誰也不敢在Yen Sid大人前泄出半點Ven已經恢復記憶的消息。尤其是在他們倆被告知了世界之壁的危機後,更令Ven昨天在星空下所言“他會變成大家的敵人”此事變得倍加迫切。

 

再一次,“世界”和Ven成為了天枰的兩側。不論是作為鍵刃大師的Aqua還是暫時代行的Terra也要在這兩者中作出選擇。

 

Aqua把約定的護身符緊緊地握在掌心裡,這次不能再像十年前那樣子,她想。

 

年輕的鍵刃大師不久以前也只是一個少女而已。內心有着想要示弱和依賴別人的想法也不足為奇,然而Aqua選擇向脆弱的自己搖頭告別。深邃的藍瞳中再不是等候拯救的靈魂,遵循心之所向,不論是“世界”還是Ven,她也沒想要放棄。

 

_並不是要成為救世主,而是……_

 

“Terra,我們也能做到嗎?像Riku和Sora那樣…”自由自在地為了重要的事物使用鍵刃的力量,還有那種無間的互相信任,他們倆人的話就算要與世界為敵也不會被輕易撃潰。

 

Terra得悉了Aqua的擔憂後,不安的心反而變得安頓了。因為在他眼前的人,那即將要第一次違反大師命令的人,依然是多年前跟他一同走上修行之路的少女。

 

從一起進了師門那天起,二人的距離一直被小心翼翼地維持着,像華爾茲的舞者般,看似親近卻循規蹈矩。走在被既定好的軌道上,看似在前進可是到頭來還是在原地打轉,互相凝視的二人:前進,後退,旋轉,雖然有鬆開過對方的手,但最終也會重新牽上。

 

Terra其實早就知道Riku對Sora到底抱有什麼的感情,那不是單純的羈絆,而是他和Aqua還也沒能跨越的那軌道以外,“世界”之外,才是那二人的心之所在。

 

但是,他和Aqua並非如此。

 

又一次,他把不能出口的話化作笑容,那個能使她從一年名為“鍵刃大師”的鎧甲中透過氣來的微笑。

 

_也許終究一天,舞曲將會奏停,舞,也會止下。_

 

青年牽起了少女的手,少女所身處的宇宙晃如剎那間失去引力一樣…因為這種事,她連做夢也沒有想像過。

 

“別擔心,Aqua。Master不是說過要讓我好好守護你們兩人的嗎?”Terra把藍髮的少女抱在懷裡,他不敢在此以上再表達自己所深藏的情感,因為比起自身的感情,現在還有更優先需要Aqua和他去共同完成的事。

 

比起一直被Terra保護,其實她更希望自己能成為真正能獨當一面的鍵刃大師,能一直與Terra並肩而行,就像那兩位拯救她的勇者一般。若然Aqua失去了此信念,她的心和身體早就被黑暗溶解了。

 

Aqua閉上了眼,不願意,也沒有坦白心中所想的勇氣,說不定一個來自牽掛之人的擁抱對她來說已經是一種奢求。

 

“Terra,我會把啟程之地用別的方法再封印起來,Ven就留在那邊吧。”雖然這是無謀的,不經深思的計劃,可是Aqua還是希望把它的風險與Terra共同分擔。

 

“嗯。我接下來該怎麼辦?”Terra詢問着,不論被交付的任務會是什麼,他也會遵從,因為他是從心而臣服於Master Aqua的,決意要成為Master Aqua和Ventus的盾。

 

“Terra,Ven會因為我的法術而消聲匿跡。所以你和我也要到處“找尋Ven的下落”,同時進行世界之壁修復,這就是我所想到的計劃。”

 

不能讓任何人知道Ven的秘密,也不能讓遠古的鍵刃使找出Ven的下落,這就是Aqua所計謀的重心。

 

這種偏離正道的行為會為兩人帶來怎樣的後果?說不定連他們倆也會跟Ventus一樣,將要跟往日的戰友為敵。亦有可能最終誰也拯救不了。

 

_為了保全摰友而犯錯。_

 

Aqua好像開始有點能看見Terra眼中的世界了。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫後感:
> 
> 地水的感情戲直接寫成番外篇就對了  
> 雖然跟主劇情還是有點掛鉤  
> 但重點直接寫成地水兩人真正意味上的合謀比較好<-文長和結構也比較好控制呢~  
> 預告一下後面的都是虛風線了  
> 想看地水的話,大概要下次開文再見了(揮手)
> 
> AO3 ver 追記:
> 
> 番外可能還會再有所以試着不把它的話數連到主劇情篇章之中


End file.
